One Piece: Pushimas
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: Nuestros Queridos Piratas Llegan A Una Peculiar Isla Para Descansar Un Poco Del Alocado Clima Del Nuevo Mundo, Pero En Esta Isla Encontraran Unos Pequeños Que Les Pondra Sus Vidas Patas Arriba Y Los Encaminara A Una Nueva Gran Aventura. un crossover entre One Piece y Puchimas: Idolmaster, espero lo disfruten.


**jajajajajajajaja esta historia se me ocurrio apenas hace unas horas y se me hiso algo interesante, pero si no an visto los capitulos de Puchimas, no lo lean, primero tienen que ver la serie para que puedan imaginarse a los Puchiwuimaras, solo les menciono que todo esto no me pertenece...creo que los Puchiwuimaras, no sabri decirles muy bien, muchas cosas me tienen muy confundido.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Sucesos Extrallos

despues de unos largos dias en altamar y un tanto agotadores en soportar el alocado clima del nuevo mundo los mugiwaras estan descansando en una asoleada isla que se encontraron en su camino, cada quien se encontraba en sus asuntos, Namy disfrutaba de los rayos del sol mientras vevia una bebida de coco que Sanji le preparo, Usopp y Chopper se encontraban jugando en la arrena mientras Luffy era enterrado por los ya mencionados, Franky se encontraba reparando unos daños que sufrio el Sunny, Zoro se encontraba durmiendo a los pies de una palmera (que novedad -.-"") y junto a el se encontraba Robin leyendo un libro y Brook se mantenia en la sombra mientras tocaba su violin, todo era normal para nuestros grandes heroes, pero con lo que no contaban es que un poco mas alejados de aquella sona, los estaban vigilando, se notava como de unos arbustos sobre salia un pequeño sombrero de paja, de su lado una cabellera verde de una pequella cabeza y a lado de esa una caballera anaranjada, rapido estas desaparesen, mientras, regresando con nuestros queridos Piratas

-!Oiii, Sanji, tengo hambre!- grito Luffy desde donde estaba enterrado

-pero si acavas de desayunar y por desgracia se nos acavavaron los viveres, ahora mismo ire a buscar a ver que encuentro en la selba- decia el cosinero mientras tomaba su sigarrillo para expulsar una pequella nuve de humo

-yo te acompaño, estaba a punto de ir a explorar un poco la isla, me parecio ver algunas ruinas a lo lejos- decia la arqueologa con su tipica sonrisa mientras cerraba su libro y lo guardaba

-por supuesto que acepto tu compallia Robin-swan- decia el cosinero mientras su unico ojo al descubierto se volvia un corazon

-suena interesante, por que no vamos a explorar?- dijo el capitan al artillero y al medico del barco

-!vamos!- dijieron al unisolo mientras Luffy salia de la arena al momento que el cosinero maldijo si suerte, dicho y echo el grupo fue a explorar un poco la selva que se encontraba en esa isla, hasta el momento no an visto visto nada fuera de lo comun, lograron llegar hasta un arollo donde sacaron un poco de agua para vever, siguieron su camino donde se toparon con algunos escombros de lo que parecia algunas ruinas de una estructura

-vaya, tenia razon, al pareser hubo habitantes en esta isla- decia Robin mientras revisaba los jeroglificos que se encontraban en esos escombros

-encerio, bueno, al pareser fue hace ya mucho, nos iremos adelantando Robin, te esperamos en la playa- decia Luffy quien cargaba una gran volsa de comida que habian conseguido en la selva, dicho y echo el pequeño grupo dejo a la Arqueologa hacer su trabajo, mientras detras de ella en unos arbustos, a las espaldas de robin aparecio un ojo flotando inspecionandola de pies a caveza, Robion al sentir vigilada se volteo a ver pero ella no vio nada

-Sanji, Luffy...?- dijo Robin, pero al no resivir respuesta no le tomo importancia y siguio con su trabajo, esta vez el pequeño ojo volvio a apareser pero a una distancia rasonable para que no sea descubierta.

**~EN LA PLAYA~**

todo hiva normal, cuando de repente -itte- Nami se levanta de su lugar donde tomaba el sol para un buen bronseado y se empezo a sobar su caveza, sintio un pequeño golpe -que habrasido eso?- se pregunto la navegante mientras miraba al suelo, vio una pequeña esfera roja muy conosida -haaaa!, ese condenado de Usopp, me las va a pagar por molestarme- decia molesta Nami mientras se levantaba pero rapido tropiesa con algo y cae directo al suelo, cuando se fija miro como de la esfera habia salido una vaina que se habia enrredado en su pie, esto hizo enojarla mas

-Nami-san, te encuentra bien?- decia el musico mientras se asercaba a ayudar a la navegante

-lo estare encuanto atrape a ese maldito de Usopp y lo muela a golpes- decia con enojo Nami mientras intentaba liverarse de la vaina, Brook saco la espada de su baston y con un simple corte libero a Nami -gracias Brook, ahora obligare a Usopp a cavar su propia tumba- decia Nami mientras volteaba a ver a la selva y vio como un sombrero blanco salia de entre los arbustos -!hay esta!- dijo señalando al arbuso, el grito de la chica alarmo bastante al dueño de aquel sombrero el cual salio corriendo oculto entre los arbustos y Nami salio corriendo mientras perseguia a su presa

-pobre de Usopp-san- decia el esqueleto mientras oraba por el alma del artillero

-pobre de mi, por que?- dijo Usopp quien salia de entre la malesa junto con Chopper, Sanji y Luffy

-Usopp-san, lograstes escapar de Nami-chan, me sorprende tu velocidad al correr- decia el esqueleto felicitando a su nakama

-escapar de Nami, por que escaparia de ella?- pregunto Usopp confundido

-por que le disparaste en la cabeza uno de tus municiones- dijo Brook apuntando el lugar donde estaba Nami acostada y Usopp noto una pequeña esfera roja con una liana saliendo de ella, este se aserca y la toma para verla mejor

-esta ezfera no es mia- decia el artillero mientras de sus cosas sacaba una esfera pero un poco mas grande que la otra -ven, esta es muy pequeña a las mias- dijo el artillero

-pues, extrallamente Nami fue a perseguir un sombrero igualito al tuyo- informo el esqueleto

-algo anda mal aqui, Brook, por donde se fue Nami-swan, ire a buscarla- dijo el cosinero mientras el musico apunto a la direccion a donde salio corriendo la navegante, cuando intento correr hacia haya, unas cuantas palmeras calleron bloquenado su camino -pero que?!- miro las palmeras y estas fueron cortadas uniformemente, Sanji de entre malesa miro una cabellera Verde que reconosio al instante -!Condenado Marimo, te molere a patadas!- dicho y echo la cabellera verde salio corriendo entre los arbustos y sanji fue tras el

-a donde va Sanji-kun?- pregunto Brook al ver a Sanji correr a la direcion incorrecta

-quizas ya se le pego el gusto de zoro de perdese- dijo Chopper

-no lo creo al pareser esta persiguiendo algo, bueno, no importa...!vamoa a co...!- luffy a mirar a su espalda donde dejo la gran volsa de comida, habia desaparecido -!Noooooooo, la comida, desaparecio!- grito Luffy a todo poulmon sacando a Franky de su quizaer y alertando a los demas intentando buscar sus víveres

-!hayaba!- grito el carpintero desde el barco, apunto a la selva donde Luffy y el resto de sus nakamas diviso la comida -todos, tra esa bolsa!- ordeno Luffy y Franky de un salto bajo ndel barco y siguio sus Nakamas adentrandose mas en la selva.

mientras todos se habian dispersado, zoro el unico que seguia en la playa aun seguia durmiendo, le daba igual que pasari no era asunto suyo, pero habrio su ojo derecho al sentir que era vigilado con odio, frente a el se encontraba algo tan extrallo que jamas espero ver en su vida.

**~DE REGRESO CON LA BOLSA FUJITIBA DE COMIDA~**

-!Oiiiii, Bolsa regresa aqui, prometo dejarte medio lleno!- gritaba Luffy mientras el, Chopper, Usopp, Brook y Franky corrien detras de la bolsa

pero algo sucedio, sobre la bolsa de comida empezo a salir una nuve negra, una tecnica que todos conosian, esta nuve floto hacia ellos mientras de la nada un poderoso rayo cayo sobre el pequeño grupo dejamdolos tirados en el suelo todos tostados, Luffy fue el primero en levantarse ya que no le afectaba mucho la electrisidads, corrio tan rapido como pudo y se lanzo sobre la comida -!Nami, no te quedaras con toda la comida!- grito el capitan mientras subia por la bolsa, pero antes de mirar quien era quien se llebava la bolsa de comida escucho al como

-!buro buro buro !Buro!- y resivio un poderoso golpe en la cara que obio no le afecto mucho por ser de goma pero si perdio el equilibrio y callo de la bolsa, solo se quedo mirando como toda su comida se alejaba de el.

ya pasado unos segundos, el resto del grupo alcansa a Luffy quien seguia en el suelo -Oii, lUffy que sucedio?- pregunto Franky mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-algo extrallo, me parecio que fui atacado por mi propia tecnica, me golpe con mi gomu gomu no pistol- dijo Luffy algo extrallado, y sin esperalo, Usopp sintio un poderoso golpe en su mejilla, era Nami quien segun ella ya lo habia atrapado y lo moleria a golpes -espera Nami, por que quieres golpear a Usopp si el no hizo nada malo- dijo Luffy como si nada

-!como que no me hizo nada, el me lanza una de sus ezferas y cai al suelo, nadie se burla haci de mi!- gritaba la navegante enojada mientras preparaba un su puño

-pero Nami-san, pero quien te ataco no fue Usopp, el fue incriminado- le menciono Brook

-claro que fue el, era una de sus ezferas- dijo molesta

-claro que no Namio, mira- dicho esto Usopp muestra una de sus ezferas y le muestra la que le habia golpeado a Nami -las mias son mas grandes que estas- dijo Usopp, al pareser Nami le creyo ya que lo dejo libre

-que rayos esta pasando aqui?- decia Nami mirando la pequeña ezfera, en eso Sanji llega de otro camino con cara de rabia y su ropa rasgada

-haber, donde esta condenado marimo?!- dijo enojado el cosinero

-pero Sanji, Zoro se quedo en la playa cuando nosotros empezamos a perseguir el ladron de nuestra comida- dijo Chopper dejando un poco confundido a Sanji

-eso es imposible, vi justamente su caveza de lechuga correr despues de haber cortados esas palmeras- decia Sanji, pero otra vez Chopper le conto que en ningun momento Zoro se habia modido de su lugar -pero, si yo mismo lo vi- dijo Sanji ya confundido

-oigan, miren, son huellas?- dijo Brook al ver las pequeñas pisadas sirculares que habia en el suelo, tambien habia otras dos parde pisasdas que salian de donde salieron Nami y Sanji -y siguen mas adelante- dijo el esqueleto mientras todos miraban el camino de las pequeñas pisadas, todos se miraron entre si y siguieron el camino de pisadas, despues de un buen tramo, empezaron a llegar a un claro donde se empezaba a divisar la luz, cuando llegaron se escondieron entre los arbustos para no ser descubiertos, cuando miraron el lugar eran unas ruinas mas extendidas, pareci un templo, con un arollo que pasaba ajunto y entre los escombros bieron unos seres un tanto peculiares...eran, ellos...pero, pequeños (haci imaginenselos en chibi xD).

**~Continuara~**

* * *

**Espero que les guste la historia, tarde un buen rato esacribiendola xD, y de una vez les digo, si encuentran algun parecido con otra historia es mera coinsidencia, haber si logro subir otro cap mañana, no estoy seguro haci que no les prometo nada.**

**dejen sus Reviews !Onegai-Shimais!**


End file.
